Foster
by Chiiling
Summary: SeiyaOC. Seiya's an orphan who's just return to his hometown to discover that his childhood friend was a 'she', not a 'he'. How's he to coop when feelings change and everywhere he looks, she's there? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

**A/N- **Tho my writing isn't very good like my sister I tried my best to. I do hope you enjoy this story and review and comments are very welcome. 3

* * *

**Foster Chappy One- Return**

It been a few years since I been back in Japan, I thought to myself as I looked out the train window. The sky was dark grey, not a single ray of light was shining from behind dark angry clouds, sighing I leaned back into my chair. My name is Seiya Kou, I am now 17, just up until last month I was living in America with family relatives I had lived with them since I was seven. Before I moved to America, my parents had died in a car accident when I was six, for about a year I was bounced around from relative to relative until I was finally left in the care of my mother sister. She was one of the nicest woman you would ever met, even tho she had two kids of her own and finances problems, she never once got mad or turned me away when I needed. I stayed there for a few months, tho I mostly stayed home I was never really lonely since I became friends with a pair of twin that lived next door. We would play until the sun would set and spent majority of the time together i never remember their names only the nicknames we gave each other, Ree Ree and Izzy. We even took a picture just before I left for America, I chuckled to myself as i when in my luggage for the photo.

It was a bright sunny day, the sun was shinning over their house as i stood in the middle of the two twins, Ree Ree on the right and Izzy on the left. Ree Ree had his purple hair tied up had his hands over my shoulder as his other was on his hip, matching Izzy on my other side only with his other hand holding up a peace sign as I stood in the middle smiling with a poster drawing we drew together the night before. I enjoyed every moment I had as a child, never forgetting a single moment after I left, I hang the poster in my room hoping one day I would return but it never happen. soon as I was of age to work I saved up to afford my ticket and money for an apartment for 3 months as well as a scholarship to a college prep high school back in my old district. "Which is why I am here today" I said softly to myself as I slipped the photo back in my luggage as I heard the train about to stop.

Grabbing my things, I waited for train to stop. Finally stepping off I look around, it so crowded I thought to myself as i found an empty bench to seat on. finally found one I waited for the bus, settled my things beside me as I watched as people got on and off as it become less crowded as time passed. hours went by and my head was drooping before i noticed not far from me a petite blue hair girl was wandering around. I didn't know why but for some reason, I got up and made my way toward her.

"Are you ok, Miss?" I asked her, I must had scare her because she quickly turn around with wide teary red eyes. She sniffed a little before she whispered "I cant find my baby brother anywhere..." She looked down at her feet as she started to tear a little, her hair was long as it reach all lower bum, she was dressed in a white shirt and black skirt resembling one of a middle school or younger. "It ok, I'm sure he around here somewhere. I will help you find your brother ok." I said to her as I patted her on head. Her head shot up and her eyes glinted with hope, "AH! Thank you very much! My brother has red hair and he has glasses. And he is very grown up!" she said happily as she hopped up and down continually talking about her brother.

We screached all over the train stop area the bus area even in the small shop no one saw him and the more we screached the more she got depressed. After a hour or two I knew that I missed my bus but this little girl was by herself so I decided to stay with her until she found her brother and hopefully her mother or father. She sat down on the bench and sighed as her head fell to her hands as she mumbled and cried "I'm a horrible big sis. I should had listen". I couldn't help but understand her pain when I lost myself in the wood before moving I thought of all the mean things i said and done that I cried about it too. Kneeling down so I was the same height as her, I patted her on the head as i said "It not your fault, everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is not to lose yourself when you know there is someone waiting for you". Those words were my hope those words were given to me when I was lost and I will never forever them.

I heard a small hiccup before a small reply of 'ok', smiling I reached down to pick her up to only be send back falling on my ass as I tired to process what just happen. In front of me was a red haired male about the same height as me maybe a little taller with piercing blue eyes and glasses, he was wearing a dress shirt with a loose tie and grey pants clearly this wasn't what I expecting as I noticed that one of his hand hold a bag that look like snacks. Glaring at me, he asked "What the hell were you plan on doing with my sister?" I just stared at him as I once again process what he just said. 'Sister? Does that mean..?' I thought was verified when I saw the girl head shot up at the sound and her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she launched herself at the taller male. Clearly seeing this I got off the ground and said nervously trying not to enrage the make more "I'm sorry, it not what you think. She was looking for you but she couldn't find you. So I helped her but it looks like you found us." He just continue to glare at me as he looked down at his sister and said "Truth"

She looked up with a smile on her face and said "Yup! 100% True. I got lost and he helped me." as she pointed toward me not even bothering to look my way. Harsh. He finally looked my way and handed me a candy bar from the bag as he said "Here, Thank you for help. We must be going now." He grabbed her hand and began to walk away without a word. The girl turned a little but not breaking the hold and said "See you later. Seiya." before they disappear in the crowd.

What?

xXx

"How do you know his name? I thought you just met him?" the red hair asked as the walked down the street still holding his sister's hand. "I did but he was holding a picture I seen before and if memories are correct then this school year is going to be fun." the sister said while giggling a little bit as she tighten her hold. The male just sighed and he thought 'As long as it in control I don't care.'

* * *

A/N- Finally finished this after much work. I hope you enjoyed the story it was hell to finish. I tired really hard to not just give it away so have fun in the next chappy if i ever get around to it. oh review and comment are welcome. dont kill me now im still a newbie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

A/N- Finally rewritten foster chappy 2 cuz of a stupid device. Anywho after much complicating from certain plp here chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chappy 2- Unexpected**_

_"But sei-Chan..."_

_"I promise I will come back, ReeRee. I promise."_

_"Ok...I will wait for you. Hurry back. I'll miss you."_

When the sunlight finally sank thru the curtains falling on Seiya face as he started stirred awake. Yawning as he stretch, he look out the window to watch the sun peeking over the clouds. That day he promised, he promised just that and now he finally back. Now all he need to do is find him again but how what if he doesn't remember or he moved. Depression overtook took his mind before he finally looked over ad he pulled his phone only to noticed the time. Holy crabs he was late on his first day. Struggling to get ready, he bolted to leave the apartment as he ran down the street toward the school.

Just making it down to the school to get stopped to see the gate closed. Panic flooded his mind as the first bell before noticing the guard on the side carefully watching him. Feeling a little relief he quickly ran over there and explain his situation but unfortunately the officer couldnt allow him in without his ID. Going on about this is a strict school and if he was a serious student then he didnt have to worry bout things like this. Unfortunately as he ransack he just forgot it at home as the second bell had rang off. Debating on going home and waste more time seiya became very desperate. Moving around making sure he wasn't in view of officer as he climbed the gate. Almost all the way over the gate officer from before noticed him and threatened to call security if he didn't come down but seiya didnt listen as he hopped over and began running thru campus looking for the main office as the man chased him.

Taking zig zag routes before finally ducking behind a tree near some bushes ad the officer frantically looked for him before he finally gave up mumbling about he will get caught eventually. Sighing seiya deciding it was safe took one step before he was bounced back landing on his ass passing thru the bushes. With branches and leaves in his hair he looked up he see a very tall (not being races) black man, his hair long and tied as the wind blew it from his face. Paralyzed I almost didnt noticed that his lips were moving and then a hand was stretch out my way. Taking the hand he was lifted to his feet as he thanked him before he noticed the man bending down to pick up a paper that has fallen out. Handing it back the paper, the man voice deep and rich (no homo) said "You continue down this way then enter the building to your left. Go upstair the first stairs turn right their door to the left." as he put his hands in his pants and began walking away. Seiya thanked him before he quickly ran to make it to the class. Finally making it, only it was a little pass third bell and they had PE thinking the teacher was still there he just walked in only to realize that the girls were changing. Quickly noticing him they became shrieking and throw random things at him. Suceeding with a bag, bucket, books and desks before getting roughly slapped as he was taken more like dragged to the main office by one of the other teachers.

Finally tho I wish it wasn't for peeping he thought as he watch the back of the principal chair. After explaining what happen the principal merely turned to face the window as she spoke calmly "Well I see no harm done but please do be on time tommorrow. As for now please carry on with your day." he said without turning around. Nodding Seiya left the office heading down to the gym.

xXx

Making my way back to class I saw that other student were already changed and out in the field. After explaining what happen to my teacher she told me to just change and get out there. Nodding I did just that, I found soon found myself running along the field with other boys as the girls play volleyball over in side. After my second lap I finally managed to caught up with the rest of the group before I hear someone yelling head up but I was to late as I was hit hard in the face hard causing me to fly off the court. I heard a faint sorry before I felt darkness take over my vision.

xXx

"Oops, not again." a girl with purple hair casually said to the girl next to her. "Oh it him" the one next to her say. The purple hair just said oh as they look at each other before the fallen man. He looked like he going to be out for awhile. With this in mind they told the teacher of the 'accident' repeating with the teacher saying again. Before they carried the man to the nurses office. Not noticing the pink and blue eyes staring at them go.

* * *

A/N- I got nothing this time hope u enjoy it until next time


End file.
